I owe you
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: Isabel and Leo reflect on the final episode of the Finder. Includes Walter, Leo, Isabel and Timo with mention of Willa. One-Shot


**Just wanted to write a one-shot about what happened after series one as the show was cancelled D: It is mainly about Leo's and Isabel's feelings on what has happened about Willa running away and Walter in Jail.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Finder or any characters, if I did - own FOX - there wouldn't be any reality TV shows that aren't good and only the low rating TV shows would be cancelled as a TV show got renewed and the Finder got more viewers than it and yet it was cancelled, also the Finder wouldn't be called the Finder, I would take out 'the' as apparently shows or films with 'the' at the beginning don't do as well... I have no clue why.**

Isabel parked outside the 'Ends of the Earth'. It was the day after she was fired. She removed her seat belt then had a thought, one, it was Wednesday 10am, she was usually at work so it would feel slightly weird, and the other thing that would be different was there was no Walter and no Willa. She sat in her car thinking about the previous days events, five minutes had past when she recognize Leo standing at the passenger side door.

"Leo, does it feel right being in there?" She asked him without looking up. "No, it is quite lonely, still no word on Willa yet, but hopefully she will come back."

"I miss him, I even miss Willa, it has only just started to kick in about how much I miss them both and how I have thrown away my chance of getting to the White House within less than a week." Still she made no eye contact with Leo. "Why don't you go and visit him, tell him what he has done and how it hasn't just affected him." Leo replied hoping she would be alright. "OK, and I'm going to try and get him out of jail, no matter what stupid thing he has done, I still love him. It isn't fair he is in jail, his mum didn't want him to or his brother, I understand why he was put in jail but..." She looked at Leo for the first time since they had begun talking.

"Before you go come inside and get something to eat, on the house as you look ill and tired, you need to get some sleep and food then go see Walter, I have reported Willa running away to the police, I had to tell them about the arranged marriage and how that would of affected it so they know she didn't run because of something she did."

"Leo, I don't need anything, I'm going to talk to Walter now, and as for Willa, they'll find her." She could no longer maintain eye contact. "Yeah, I think you should at least have a sandwich first-" Isabel cut him off. "Leo, honest, I had breakfast before I can here."

"OK, I trust you-" Leo stopped mid conversation as Timo walked into the car park area. "Have you guy's seen Willa?" He asked concerned as the wedding was the next day, and Leo thought it best not to tell Timo she had ran away or they would of found Willa first. "Yeah, she just went to get some... food." Leo lied as he wanted to protect Willa. "Leo, I'm going to go, talk to you later."

"Bye Isabel." Leo said as he backed away from the car, the Isabel drove off heading to the police department hoping she got there before he was transferred. Leo turned to face Timo. "She isn't getting food, she ran away didn't she." Timo was right but Leo didn't know if he should tell Timo the truth, Leo thought for a moment. Timo didn't want to marry Willa, he would keep it quite. "Yes, she ran way, are you going to tell them?" Timo considered for a moment. "No, I am going to find her, when I do I will tell you and then run off to marry my girlfriend."

"Thanks Timo."

"No worries, only problem is Uncle Shadrack, he has people everywhere, I will tell him she is here but he will notice she has ran off by tomorrow at the wedding."

"OK, she is clever, she will know where not to be."

Police Department

Isabel pulled into her usual parking space, 'Deputy US Marshall', she was getting out the car when another car stopped short of that space and beeped their horn then rolled the window down. "That say's 'Deputy US Marshall', that's _my_ space." The man said. "Sorry I will move." Isabel told him, she was so used to driving into the car park and turning left then parking in that spot it was an automatic thing. She drove around the multi-story car park for the station and crime lab until she found a space on the second floor from the top, the space as far away as possible from the lift.

While walking over to it she was thinking of what to say to Walter. She pressed the 'Ground Floor' button, and didn't make the mistake of pressing 'First Floor' for the US marshal's. She had been to the Police Department before at least once a day so it wasn't an automatic thing to press 'First Floor'. She got out of the lift and went up to the reception. "Hi would I be able to talk to Walter Sherman?" She inquired. "No, sorry the detective didn't want him getting visitors." Just then the detective who had said a couple of months before if she ever needed a job walked past. "Isabel, I take it you are inquiring about Walter?" He asked her. "Yes detective."

"I am in charge of his case, you can see him as long as you consider this job that has just become vacant, detective? I heard you were fired from the US marshal's, now I know it has only been a day and I really shouldn't be doing this but, I think you will make a good detective, the chief won't be too pleased at first but I will put in a good word."

"Thanks, I will consider but I don't know, and where is Walter?"

"Follow me." He replied and he led her to the holding cells. "Thanks." She said once they arrived.

"Isabel, I am so sorry." Walter apologized for what he had done. "So you should be, I will try and get you out of this but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, I owe you a lot for the amount of times you have saved my ass."

"Well Walter, if I get you out, you have to stop getting into trouble as I can't get your ass out of something the next time this happens, or even this time."

"Isabel, I love you so much."

"You too, I am going to try and get you out of here now OK."

"Thanks again, even if I don't get out."

Isabel headed out to find the detective to try and make a compromise.

**Just a one-shot :) **

**Please Review :D**


End file.
